Volver A Empezar
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Bonnie Bennett ha tomado por fin la decisión de abandonar el nido. Definitivamente. Quiere alejarse de Mystic Falls y de toda la magia y maldad que persiguen a los habitantes del pueblo. Y tal vez haya encontrado el lugar ideal. / Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el _Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries._

**#PALABRAS: 948.**

* * *

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

Bonnie Bennett se dejó caer en su nuevo sofá. Bueno, en realidad no era nuevo. Simplemente estaba en un nuevo lugar. Su nueva casa. No se podía creer que, tras veintisiete años viviendo en Mystic Falls, tras pensar durante toda su vida que jamás saldría de aquel pequeño pueblo de Virginia, finalmente se había marchado, y sin siquiera haber planeado qué hacer con su vida una vez llegara a su nuevo hogar.

Estaba agotada. Después de más de siete horas de avión, dos horas en los tres aeropuertos por los que había pasado y dos aburridos viajes en taxi, Bonnie estaba más que preparada para pegarse el resto del día ahí tirada, sin moverse para nada que no fuera comer o ir al baño.

Por supuesto, aquello era imposible; conforme abría la puerta de su nueva casa había notado que la mujer que vivía en la casa de al lado la estaba observando desde su ventana. Así que, si no quería que aquella mujer le contara al resto de sus vecinos que la nueva era una borde y que no se había presentado, tendría que pasarse por su casa dentro de un rato a saludar. Y, por supuesto, tendría que llevar algo. Como… cupcakes.

Bonnie no sabía hacer cupcakes, lo cual suponía un problema. En teoría. Por suerte, lo que sus vecinos no sabían, ni sabrían jamás, era que Bonnie era una bruja. Aquella sería su excepción. Porque, al marcharse de Mystic Falls, la chica se había prometido a sí misma que intentaría vivir sin magia. Quería volver a empezar, en un nuevo lugar, viviendo de manera diferente. Quería ser humana, normal. Y no sabía si lo conseguiría, pero estaba determinada a, por lo menos, intentarlo.

El pitido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin levantar la cabeza, la chica rebuscó su móvil en el bolso, que había dejado en el suelo, y lo sacó. Estaba casi demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos y leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, pero sabía que, si no lo leía, en unas horas tendría allí a la "Patrulla Rescata-Amigas". Y eso sí que garantizaría miradas por parte de los vecinos. Así que se obligó a abrir un ojo y leyó.

"Bon, dime que has llegado de una pieza. Si no me contestas en 20 minutos asumiré que estás metida en problemas e iré a buscarte".

Y mientras terminaba de leer, un nuevo mensaje.

"Lo de los 20 minutos es porque sé cuánto tardas en ducharte".

Bonnie sonrió. Caroline seguía igual de histérica que siempre. Bueno, tal vez incluso más, ahora que era madre. Escribió una respuesta rápida y se la envió, garantizándole que hablaría con ella cada día, pero que ahora iba a descansar.

O no. Tras leer el mensaje y contestarlo, parecía haber recuperado parte de sus energías. Así que se levantó y se encargó de los cupcakes. Aparecieron como de la nada en su encimera, y tenían una pinta buenísima. Bonnie estuvo a punto de guardárselos para ella, pero sabía que aquello sería contraproducente. Antes de darse cuenta, habría dejado de ir al supermercado y se alimentaría simplemente de comida mágica. Y no quería aquello. Quería ser normal. Bueno, todo lo normal que alguien como ella podía ser.

Se arregló el despeinado moño y retocó el maquillaje que se le había estropeado durante el viaje. Se puso el abrigo y cogió los cupcakes, y tras respirar hondo frente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar, salió y se dirigió a la casa de al lado, donde vivía la mujer que había estado vigilándola desde la ventana. Tras contar mentalmente hasta que perdió la cuenta, llamó al timbre y comenzó a practicar una falsa sonrisa.

La mujer tardó en abrir, pero Bonnie sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta; no era la persona más sigilosa del mundo. Cuando abrió, ella también sonreía falsamente, y la bruja sintió ganas de dar media vuelta y marcharse. ¿En serio podía hacer eso? ¿En serio podía vivir una vida normal? Tras darse una bofetada mental, puso su mejor sonrisa y extendió la caja de los cupcakes.

−Buenas tardes, soy Bonnie Bennett, su nueva vecina. Le he traído un pequeño regalo.

−Cupcakes. Me encantan. Yo soy Pauline Hart. Por favor –la mujer se apartó de la puerta y señaló hacia el interior−, pasa. Te presentaré al resto de la familia.

Bonnie la siguió y vio que la casa de Pauline era parecida a la suya, solo que más grande y más… hogareña. Aquello era un hogar. Lo suyo era solo una casa, el lugar en el que dormía. La cocina a la que entraron las dos mujeres era una sala en la que la gente vivía.

−Estos son Eric y Jane –Pauline señaló a dos niños de unos ocho-diez años, claramente gemelos−. Mi marido, Michael, está trabajando, así que tendrás que conocerlo en otro momento. Niños, hoy de postre tenéis cupcakes.

Los niños soltaron exclamaciones de alegría que hicieron sonreír a Bonnie. Se giró de nuevo hacia Pauline, y ver la mirada que dirigió a sus hijos, tan llena de amor y cariño, hizo que Bonnie echara de menos su casa. Por dios, llevaba un día lejos de Mystic Falls y ya estaba pensando en cuándo volvería a ver a sus amigos.

−Muchas gracias, Bonnie. Debo decir –la mujer se acercó a ella y bajó el volumen, como si le estuviera contando un secreto− que parece que vas a ser mucho mejor que el anterior inquilino.

−Me alegro –contestó la chica, aguantando las ganas de preguntar. Pauline tomó una de las manos de la bruja y le dio un apretón.

−Por cierto, todavía no te lo he dicho. Bienvenida a Salem.


End file.
